


You are the Moon

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are walking with John Egbert across the dark and eerily calm world that is The Land of Wind and Shade. The sky is covered in clouds, the oceans are made of oil, and the mushrooms glow. What could possibly happen by just walking around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the celebration of John’s birthday. I could have gone with JohnKat but the DaveJohn in my calendar, which is staring me in the face, demands DaveJohn. After this I’ll go back to my one shot DirkJake then my usual round of fics. Also, I need to stop writing to The Hush Sound so much. Argh. Meanwhile this was posted up on my fic blog for most of the day before I put it here. If you wanna follow that go to my profile. And I also spent all day making my John Godtier hood. I'm on the last most annoying part! Attaching the hood to the cape. It's a pain in the ass. I'm staring at it hoping it'll just attach itself. It's okay though. I got this. Excuse me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**== > the subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been three days since you finally met him. He’s taller than you thought he’d be, but he’s got that presence about him that you thought he’d have. Actually, his presence is better than you anticipated. He seems to have a light hearted feel to his words, even if half of the things he said to you sounded rude. Did he even hit puberty properly? His voice is a bit higher than you thought it would be after all this time.  
  
You have no idea about this, but your name is Dave Strider and you are walking with John Egbert across the dark and eerily calm world that is The Land of Wind and Shade. The sky is covered in clouds, the oceans are made of oil, and the mushrooms glow. The two of you decided to walk around while Jade and Rose play a part in introducing your group to the players of this universe.   
  
Well, that’s part of the reason.   
  
John didn’t want to take part in getting to know them for whatever reason and you didn’t want to get into it because of your Bro. Well, he seems to be your Bro in some ways but it is complicated. There is also the fact he exists in a time ahead of the one you and your friends entered this universe in. If things don’t go as Rose figure they will you will have to go get him and her mother and bring them to the this time period properly. You aren’t looking forward to that much.   
  
“Hey Dave! Look at this!” John’s voice calls you back into the present instead of the future and you look up to see John pointing over a cliff. You walk over to him and look to where he is pointing to see a ledge down below covered in strange, glowing grass. “I thought only mushrooms grew here!” As John said this he used his windy powers to pick the both of you up and lightly place you both down on the grass. John starts to roam around in the grass. You’re pretty sure you’ve seen this place before. The feeling of déjà vu is really starting to bother you when John picks something up from the grass. “Oh.”  
  
It’s your Bro’s sword.   
  
You watch as John tries to look around for things he might have stepped on but he can’t find anything. You don’t see anything either for that fact. He’s been dead for three years and in the place he died weird glowing grass grew but his body is completely gone. Was this more random shit done by Skaia? You don’t know but John looks a bit lost for words right now.   
  
== > Sit down.  
  
Good idea. So you sit and look at John, waiting for him to do the same. He moves towards you slowly before following suit. He’s still holding your Bro’s sword in his hand. You stare at it for a minute before placing your hand over his and slowly sliding it free. You stand up once again, walk to the place were John pulled it from, and drive it back into the ground. “It should stay here,” you tell John before moving back to sit with him. “Memorial spot or whatever.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Dave,” John says and you’re sure he means it. It’s kind that he does and you’re glad of it, but for some reason you feel like this isn’t what he should be saying to you today.   
  
“Nah, man. It’s okay. He did what he wanted.” You shrug slightly. “Besides, you shouldn’t be apologizing to me. It’s your birthday today.”  
  
“Yeah, but a lot of things seem to always happen on my birthday,” John sighs, pulling his knees to his chest. “You think I could do something for him? I mean he really tried to help us.” John mentions looking up at the sky. Your eyes follow the motion and you get an idea.   
  
“You could blow those clouds out for a minute,” you suggest. John contemplates this for a minute before floating up towards the sky. There’s a pause before wind rushes to him and blows the clouds all away. John descends once again and crosses his legs as he smiles up at the sky.   
  
“It looks nice without all the clouds in the way, huh?” John asks you with a hum. You’re quiet for a long minute or two before you slump over and set your head on John’s shoulder.  “You okay?” You don’t say anything to him as you pull your sunglasses off and turn your face into his shoulder. You’re not crying because Striders don’t cry for anything but you feel a pressure in your chest. It’s making your face feel hot and your eyes leak. Again, you’re not crying! Just… you’re just doing whatever you’re doing.   
  
You stay like that with John for a while. The clouds start to move back in and you peek up from his shoulder to see the emptiness of the sky. “Wish there was a moon,” you mutter, staring out at the grass while the sky is covered in clouds once more.   
  
“That would be nice; a full moon, all bright and big. It would make everything seem a lot less dreary and a lot eerier. You know?” You have no idea what he’s getting at but the idea of big and bright is one you like. There’s silence again and you don’t know how to break it this time. You can’t think of anything witty to say and he’s not talking either.   
  
== > Say something random!   
  
“You are my sun,” you say and you don’t know why.   
  
You can feel John’s head turn to look down at you but you don’t move. You feel kind of stupid for saying what you did without anything to follow it up with. Besides, you had been talking about a moon! Where the hell did you pull a sun from?   
  
“You’re my father?” John questioned sounding really confused. You are half tempted to hit yourself in the head but you remain calm and think of something to add to what you said.   
  
“No doofus. Sun, big star. That one.” You wait to John to laugh and correct himself. You wait for him to ask you what you mean and once he does you speak again. “Don’t interrupt me, okay?” You jab a finger against his thigh before you start. “You’re my sun because without you around I wouldn’t have any light to shine with. If you weren’t around I’d just be some big rock floating around without anything to do. I wouldn’t be useful to anyone. But with you here I can borrow your light and be valuable,” you explain.   
  
It takes a few minutes for John to speak. You honestly wait for him to call you stupid and say something about everything you say sounding like a come on, but he doesn’t. When he finally speaks you almost have to pick your head up to look him in the eyes. “Well, you’re my knight. Literally. And since you’re my knight you protect me, right? So I’ll give you light, and you give me life. It’s symbiotic!” John says and you can just hear that stupid grin on his face.   
  
You let the words sink in for a moment before you raise you head up and move your hand to his cheek. Turning his head toward you, you place your lips on his for a moment before you pull him into a hug, pressing your head against his chest. You can hear his heart beating like a drum. It’s got a nice beat, a fast one, and he’s warm.   
  
“Dave?” he calls to you but you don’t move. You just hold onto him. You realize the hug is awkwardly positioned but you don’t care. He doesn’t push you off and you’re there for a long time until you give John a push, forcing the two of you to lay down. “Are you really okay?”   
  
“Yeah,” you mutter slightly before you close your eyes. You can still hear his heart pounding in his chest and you like that. It means he’s alive. “Hey…” you say to make sure his attention is on you though you don’t know where else it could be. “Happy birthday.”   
  
John is quiet for a moment before hands touch your head and he’s smoothing out your hair. “Thanks Dave,” he says in light tone with a hint of sympathy in his voice. You weren’t the only one to lose people on this day so many years ago. He lost his dad just as much as you lost your Bro. Rose lost her mother and even Jade lost her dog. You all lost someone and though you all hurt the one who you think is the most easily affect by it all is John, because it had been on his birthday that all of the bad things happened. It wasn’t his fault though. It wasn’t his fault at all but you’re pretty sure somewhere in John’s heart he blames himself somehow.   
  
“Hey, bro?” you call for his attention once more. You feel like you have to say something to make him feel better so you just say the first thing to come to mind. “Thanks.”   
  
“For what?” John laughs, not sure what to say.   
  
“For being alive. Like I said before, you’re the sun. You give light to the moon but you also gave it to everything else. None of us would be alive if you weren’t alive first. So thanks,” you elaborate, not giving a shit about sounding cool or ironic for once.  
  
“Oh, okay. You’re welcome then!” John says with that same happy sounding tone. It’s too much happy though. It doesn’t feel real. You push yourself up from your hold around his middle and look at him.   
  
“John,” you say his name when you see it. He’s crying. His hands reach up to his face to block your view of his eyes but you won’t let him hide it. You grab hold of his wrists and yank to pull him up as you sit on your backside again. You pull him to your chest and hug him for all you’re worth. “It’s okay,” you mutter and for some reason he seems to just kind of break. Next thing you know he’s crying harder and harder in your arms. And his sobbing is starting to get to you. You squeeze your eyes shut tight, curl yourself closer to him, and hold onto him like he’ll float away if you don’t.   
  
What feels like hours pass and after a while John sort of limply holds onto you. He’s still sniffling but he’s not outright sobbing into your clothes anymore. You both sit there for a long time until he speaks, his voice cracking as the words work their way out of his mouth. “I’m sorry Dave. I know what you said but…”   
  
“It’s alright,” You say, rubbing small circles in his back. “It’s your birthday. You can do whatever you want.”   
  
“So if I wanted I could kiss you?” he asks with a weak chuckle.   
  
“You could bend me over and fuck me if you wanted,” you answer back but he shakes his head. “Don’t like that idea?”   
  
“I just can’t believe you said that. Actually, yeah I can.” John hummed a bit. “I had a long time to hang out with Davesprite. So I guess I’m really used to you being around already.”  
  
You’re a bit bothered by this statement. Sure, Davesprite is a you from an alternate doomed timeline but he’s not  _you_  like he was three years ago. The you now has a bit more sentimental affection for John and more versed in ironic banter from years spent bitching with Karkat. You’re not the same Dave. “Seems like cheating,” you mutter.   
  
“Yeah. I guess so.” John nods his head. More silence follows and you’re starting to think he might have fallen asleep when he moves. You let go so he can move as he wishes but he doesn’t move far. He situates himself to sit in your lap, legs going on either side of you, and wraps his long arms around you before setting his head on your shoulder. “This is more comfy.” He says.   
  
Once he’s content you loop your arms around his waist and sit with your chin resting on his shoulder lightly. You two stay still again for a long time. You have no sense of time in this situation which is ironic considering your power. John moves again, this time setting his hands against both sides of your face and looking into your eyes. “We’re not really colored the way you’d think we would be for the sun and the moon,” he muses, looking first at your clothes then his own and then to your eyes. “You’re in a warmer color than I am.”   
  
“Were you seriously sitting here this whole time thinking about that?” you ask with a slight frown.   
  
“No…” John shakes his head. “I was thinking about a lot of things. Mostly I was thinking about how you smell pretty nice.” He manages a smile and you’re not sure how to respond to it. There’s a moment when you think about cracking a joke but instead you touch his face and move to kiss him again. This time the gesture is tender and emotional. You try to translate feelings of gratitude and happiness to John as his arms lock around your neck and pull you close. You get brave and brush a tongue against his bottom lip. To your surprise and pleasure he opens his mouth and you slide your tongue into his mouth without hesitation, and you continue to kiss him for a good minute or two before you have to pull back and breathe.   
  
You set your forehead against his shoulder again and he does the same. Minutes tick by until John speaks again. “We should do that more often. It’s pretty nice.” John giggles.   
  
“Why not? Sloppy make outs every Friday,” you say nodding slightly against John.   
  
“Why not daily?” he asks you and you shrug slightly.   
  
“Not a problem. I can do it. But can you commit?”   
  
“You’re such a dork Dave.” John says squeezing you tightly. He knows just as much as you do that there’s still a game to play. Still Jack to kill and a universe to make. “Don’t change… and don’t die on me. Okay?” You can hear his voice trembling.   
  
“Okay. I’ll do you one better. I won’t leave your sight so long as you don’t leave mine.”  
  
“Deal. I’ll be your sun.”   
  
“And I’ll be your knight.”


End file.
